


【旷世齐闻】太意外

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 大概是个“七年之痒”的故事
Relationships: 旷世齐闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【旷世齐闻】太意外

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经我是不安河水
> 
> 穿过森林误入你心

七哥追着水泥在客厅跑了许久，黑色和灰白混作一团，晃得翟潇闻翻了一天招聘网站的眼睛更难受了，酸涩到一眨眼就要流下泪来。

他也这样做了。

摘下圆框金边眼镜，翟潇闻把本就通红的眼角揉得更红。

“齐齐，不管管么？齐齐——”叫了几声都没人应，他又把那腻人的称呼换成“颜齐”，甚至连名带姓一起，扯着一把嗓子喊“张颜齐”，依旧没被搭理。只剩几缕余音，绕在偌大的厅里，盘旋上升到富丽的吊顶，再回来钻进自己的耳孔。

伴侣到了一定年龄，就会丧失互相倾听的能力。原来，真的会应验到自己身上啊。

翟潇闻还记得他是在一堂选修课上听到的这句话。

那是十年前了。当时他正在读大二，计算机专业课业本来就重，那学期更是如此，课多且密，加上实验课，达到了令人发指的十六门。翟潇闻只好选了个据说很水的心理学选修，不光能轻松获得学分，还有时间在课上补永远赶不完的大作业。

客观来说，那门课的老师讲的还挺有意思。有节课探讨亲密关系，翟潇闻一面赶作业，一面还忍不住支起图图式的耳朵听他讲例子。

“……这项研究表明，随着年龄增长，男人会失去听高音的能力，而女人会失去听低音的能力，这时他们就完全无法理解对方了。想一想，这会给他们之间的关系带来怎样的影响？”

抛出问题以后，老师的目光在阶梯教室黑压压的人群中扫射着，问有没有同学愿意回答。

只有一只手高高扬起。“那，就这位同学。”

前排有个穿粉色卫衣的男生应声站了起来。

“我觉得，这个变化会缓和他们本来的矛盾。因为有的话没听到可能会比听到更好。不知道或者不去深究彻底的真相，才可以一起变老，知道了反而会自相残杀……”

很有意思的想法。翟潇闻暂时停了一会敲击键盘的手，同样思考起这个问题来。

换做自己，应该会说不再理解的下一步就是更懒得交流，然后就是两个人疏远的开始吧。

他自认是半个现实主义者，而张颜齐，老师听完这番独到见解后特意问了他的专业和姓名，翟潇闻才知道了这个人的名字，算是半个理想主义者吧。

当时他想的不过是这下张同学可惨了，被老师记住就意味着从此再也不能翘掉这门选修，却没有想到之后他与这个人还会有别的来往，甚至会在毕业前发展到成为一对。

那是他们在一起后的第二个情人节。

二月份的北京，滴水成冰，哈气成霜，夜店里却是另一派景象，和室内微醺的温度一样，充满了“春天到了，万物复苏，动物们又到了交/配的季节”的氛围。

三杯shot下肚，翟潇闻很少接受酒精洗礼的胃里生出一种灼痛。光怪陆离的镭射灯下，他能感应到周围投来许多粘腻的眼神，见他毫无回应，停留片刻也就离开了。

发小夏之光坐在身旁的卡座，悠然接过酒保越过吧台为他递来的Cosmopolitan。

那只伸过来的手白到发光，衬得杯中橘粉色的酒液愈发妖冶。青柠被卡上杯口之前，那人印了一个轻吻。夏之光接过，细细抿着杯沿。嘴角的笑，得意又刺目。

“能不能别秀了啊。”

翟潇闻的白眼要翻上天去。这么重要的日子，张颜齐偏偏跑去外地，参加什么“三寸不烂之舌”Rap battle去了。他找夏之光出来，是不想一个人在房间凄凄惨惨单曲循环《All by myself》，是来寻个人陪他一起排解寂寞的，而不是看他在这里勾三搭四，还秀自己一脸的。

“你叫我出来的时候，我也没想到齐哥不在啊。还以为你俩想通了，想出来一起找找刺激。”

夏之光感到委屈。他这样认为，才约在这家店，想的是肥水不流外人田。

不想提不在场的那人，翟潇闻压下心里的气，才后知后觉发现，原来发小最近也脱单了，还傍上了能让他少奋斗至少二十年的人。

调酒师并非只是酒保，实际是这家挺有名头，一晚流水少说几十万的夜店的主人。任豪看出他俩要说点私密话，眼中的光闪了闪，贴心地隔了很远的距离。

夏之光遇上这样的人，是他走运了。

“你，可以啊，比我强。”翟潇闻锤了夏之光肩胛骨一拳。他一喝多，话就说不成串，不仅如此，还开始胡说八道起来。“我还以为，你说不定，哪天就跟姚老师，凑合凑合，在一起了。”

“跟他？怎么可能？”夏之光抬头望了此时已在熟客席位游走的人一眼，确认他们的对话不会被听到，才放心说了下去，“你还是多以为以为Axis能开起来吧。”

Axis是夏之光和姚琛一起合开的舞蹈工作室，当时才刚刚起步。夏之光的初级愿望是能靠这个吃饭，至于最大的愿望嘛，是哪天北京部分地区的人都能知道Axis。

听夏之光小心翼翼加上“部分地区”这个限定词的时候，翟潇闻还取笑过他对自己太没自信，一定成不了大事，哪里会料到如今的Axis，早已经不止北京部分地区的人知道，至少全国大部分地区的人也听过名号了。

就像现在，他们再次约在这家夜店，夏之光还在抱怨最近同时有两位知名艺人要开演唱会，都找到Axis要他们做舞蹈策划，忙的不可开交。要是没什么大事的话，他得早点回去，明天还要开会。

什么事算是大事呢？翟潇闻想。三十出头的码农失业，投简历投了快一个月，还找不到工作，算是大事吗？好像也不算。毕竟他又不需要还房贷。张颜齐不管对他怎样，钱一向是不用他操心的。比起没有爱也没有钱的人，他算是幸运的了。而没有爱，也不过是自己捕风捉影，疑神疑鬼罢了。

夜店的主人递给他一杯Cosmopolitan，然后在夏之光身旁坐下。翟潇闻眼睛不舒服，今晚没带眼镜出门，眯着眼睛看过去，他们俩倒是一副永永远远、情比金坚的模样了。浪子收服彼此后，往往比普通人过的更长久。无数游走目光构筑的不夜狩猎场里，他们之间，却是难得的稳定磁场，稳定到连自己的眼神都躲着。

“你们不喝么？”翟潇闻咽下一口。

“我开车，光光明天一早有提案，就不喝了。”

啧，任豪这话说的一脸淡然，俨然和他发小成了一对提前步入平淡中年的夫夫。

看到他俩都变成了这幅样子，好像曾经的你瞒我瞒从来不曾存在过，翟潇闻又觉得是不是自己小题大做了。

他把这杯大都会一饮而尽。

能在这座两千万人的大都会里有一个家，他是不是应该知足了。可是想要更多，也不为过吧。毕竟最初的最初，是他在养着张颜齐。

选修课上的粉卫衣男生，原来是校园里的风云人物。不止活跃在校园歌手的舞台，辩论赛的擂台，还活跃在无数男生女生的梦里。

能斩获这样一枚男友，总是件值得夸耀的事。

大四的毕业晚会上，翟潇闻听他在活动中心的舞台上唱道：

“曾经我是不安河水 穿过森林误入你心

如今我是造梦的人呐 怅然若失流连忘返

等我找到你 望住你眼睛

心无旁骛地 相拥

那是我 仅有的温柔也是我爱你的原因”

张颜齐的声线偏低，这首歌本来不适合他，但因为正是在一起去看的Live里，台上歌手唱到“望住你眼睛”的时候，他们捅破了暧昧，才选择了这首作为毕业前的告别演出曲目。

那双狗狗眼看过来的目光太过深情，让翟潇闻甘心为之放弃自己在K歌App拥有的几万粉丝，也放弃找上门来愿意包装他的经纪。毕业后他进了一家互联网大厂，与大多数同学一样，成为一名996的程序员，不一样的是，还要养收入微薄的张颜齐。

离开喧闹的夜店，谢绝了夏之光他们要送自己一程的好意，翟潇闻在深夜的人行道上慢慢走着。偶尔有遛狗的人与他擦身而过，让他开始怨起当时工作忙，空闲时间只够的上养猫，这会没人陪他散步也罢，连宠物陪着都没有。

闹区的电视墙上，正在播放张颜齐接受的电视采访。

“Rap从爱好变成我的工作，只过了很短的时间。像我年轻的时候，我也做过任性的事情。有人让我翻唱Bridge的歌，好像十五场，一共十万。当时我身上只有几十块钱，我拒绝了，我说我不翻唱别人的歌。”

不知道什么时候，他的普通话也变得这样好，连一点方言的味道都没有了。

电视墙的像素点很大，大到屏幕上的整个人看上去都有些失真，配上不知不觉中彻底改掉的口音，翟潇闻不由得怀疑起来，看到的这个人真的就是张颜齐吗？那个为自己放弃唱歌感到歉疚，说一定会带他离开那间出租屋的张颜齐吗？

这样的采访当然不会提到，说“不翻唱别人的歌”固然很酷，但房租和水电气，不是酷就可以解决的。

“我好后悔啊。”在那个顶楼阳台里，张颜齐这么和他说，为拒绝掉的十万块感到可惜。

翟潇闻开始想念起那个阳台，哪怕它没密封好，一下大雨就会漏水。

那年的北京，还没有现在这么多的雾霾和光污染。入夜后只要抬头眺望，就能轻而易举看到紫色天穹上闪烁的星光，比如今在华贸中心大平层窗外看到的夜景还要美，如梦似幻。

“后悔什么？”翟潇闻伸出两根手指，捏住了他的猫咪唇，让他无法回答。

冬日西北方向刮来的风，透过毛衣孔隙带来刺骨的冷意，翟潇闻背风而立，把风挡了个严严实实。那一刻他觉得自己像个战士，心里却松快极了。

“不就该不答应的吗？咱们不缺那点钱。”他翟潇闻小半年也就赚回来了，不是么？

一想起来自己说这话时的样子，翟潇闻就觉得他man极了，甚至想为自己鼓掌。

当时的他，一点也不后悔所有的选择，因为那时张颜齐拉他的手，眼中流露出来的东西，就足够补偿他的一切付出了。

那现在呢？

“你回来了。”张颜齐从电视墙走出，来到现实中，正坐在沙发上滑手机。

客厅只开了廊灯，昏暗中翟潇闻辨不清他的神色。

“你也刚回来？”他注意到了张颜齐穿得正式。

“嗯。”

两只猫咪不再是出门前的精力旺盛。翟潇闻蹲下看了一眼，七哥放着自己的窝不睡，过来和水泥挤在一起，睡得正香。他叹口气，没去问张颜齐之前去了哪，做了什么。

现在是凌晨一点半。电子相簿里显示了几秒时间，又切换成他们之前拍的许多日常照片。

没房子的时候，他们讨论过许多次有了房子后该如何装修，比如，该配多专业的录音室，又比如，要给不爱喝水的七哥和水泥买无重力饮水机……

这样的话题能聊很久很久，久到让他们忘掉现实中的挣扎。然而真的有房子以后，却只是请了设计公司，全部外包了出去。

先前是自己做那个接住别人的人，累是累了点，但永远不会患得患失。现在轮到张颜齐做那个接住他的人了，他却只会想，张颜齐是真的会接住他，还是会在他倒下的时候逃到一边去。

倒在袋装弹簧床垫和八百蓬松度的羽绒被上，翟潇闻闻得见张颜齐身上有乌木沉香的味道。

张颜齐说是最近公司安排他学舞蹈，要为新MV的排练抠动作，才回来的这么晚。

“就是你发小那个工作室，你去问他就知道了。”他看过来的目光依旧。

“没事，不问了。”回想起夏之光他们躲避的眼神，翟潇闻躲在被子里笑了，本来想吐槽的关于找工作的不顺，也被他吞了下去。

他们背对背，躺在不同的，但同样松软到下一秒就要入睡的被筒。的确也一秒就睡熟了。

客厅里的电子相簿还在不知疲倦地滚动播放早年的照片。

有一张里，他们都身着深蓝浴衣，在伊豆的温泉。

翟潇闻一直很喜欢这张，来家里的客人看到也说，他们长得越来越像了，越来越“夫夫相”。

那张照片里，翟潇闻从背后揽着张颜齐。他们的头贴的极近，目光清澈，眼神真挚，笑得好自然好开心。

他还记得去旅行的花费，一部分是他存下来的，一部分是张颜齐参加说唱比赛拿到的第一笔奖金。

又一次，他梦到了那天。那时他们觉得一切都触手可及，却不知道，得到更多等同于失去更多。

“我把胳膊肘支在窗台上，久久地远眺着街市的夜景。这是黑暗的街市。我觉得远方不断隐约地传来鼓声。不知怎的，我的眼泪扑簌簌地滚落下来了。”

——《伊豆的舞女》

FIN


End file.
